


[Podfic of] Hooked on a Feeling

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Patrick is not exactly Bella Swan and Jonathan is definitely not Sparkly Whatshisname.</p><p>OR, THE WERE-PUG AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Coverart was made by me, using one of the reference pictures for pug!Jonny that pyrodynamo linked to the fic. Huge thanks to pyrodynamo for that, and for letting me record this!
> 
> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1nyLoCz) [12 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1oE9I4D) [13 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 26:12

**Streaming:**  



End file.
